


Swimming Lessons

by TheWordsmithWolf



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWordsmithWolf/pseuds/TheWordsmithWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok so a little Erikar ficlet I whipped up for my buddy captorcharm on tumblr. It's honestly not my best but it was made with love. (Plus it's a lot better than my self insert godmod fics from when I was 13)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming Lessons

"No! No no Eridan just no." Karkat exclaimed, as he organized his collection of romcoms.   
"But Kaaaar," the violet blood near whined, his fins almost pointing towards the floor as he pouted. "If wwe are goin to be matesprits you gotta learn how to swwim." He countered, with as much tact as a military general.   
Mulling it over Karkat grunted noncommittally, "Fine, but if I drown it's on your head, you dumb dumb" 

~~~••*****THE NEXT NIGHT ON THE SHORE OF ERIDAN'S SHIPWRECK

"Eridan I don't have a good feeling about this." Karkat stated as he stood by the water, he was wearing swimming trunks with little crabs and hearts, spades, diamonds, and clubs on them. He was also adorned in crab themed water wings and was standing there blushing bright red.   
"Come on Kar don't be such a wworry wwart. You'll do fine. Noww get in the wwater. " Eridan replied, he of course was already in the water. He was up to his neck with his gills working to provide him with the needed nitrogen to supply his air bladder. He had removed his cape and usual attire for something more casual and more suited to swimming. Which in this case was a pair of swimming trunks that had the same pattern as his every day pants. He had also abandoned his rings and jewelry so he wouldn't loose them.   
With an indignant huff and a cold glare Karkat dipped the big toe of his left foot into the water. He shuddered at the chill but bit by bit he eventually made it till he was waist deep in the surf. He stood there pouting as Eridan swam shark-like up to him. The seas were calm and not much of a breeze stirred the water into waves.   
"Kar, are you wearin inflatable floatation devices?" Eridan asked stifling a chuckle.   
"Yeah, what of it." He replied with an indignant sniff. "Are you going to teach me to fucking swim or not."  
"Of course I am. Now Kar when you swim you use your hands, arms, legs, and feet to move. And you have to twist your legs to control where you go. Does that make sense?" He ended on the question, slightly worried because he had never taught anyone how to swim. He had the instinctual knowledge of all seadwellers. For the Royal blooded trolls swimming was the most natural thing. It was in their very blood and bones.   
Karkat nodded and looked determined. He dipped into the water and worked his arms and legs furiously, churning the water more than actually moving.   
Eridan stifled his laughter once more. He then pulled his matesprit out deeper, which was met with obstinate disapproval. And when they were at a sufficient depth Eridan dove and on his way down grabbed hold of Karkat's ankle. Together he pulled them down, he let go at about 7 feet and Karkat surged upward. Following Eridan moved gracefully in the water, his fins sensing all the vibrations around them.   
"What the ever loving fuck gave you that idea?" Karkat raged as he attempted, and succeeded only partially, to stay afloat.   
"Wwell it's howw my lusus taught me." Eridan replied.   
And then Karkat KARSPLODED into a furious mass of enraged, hot-blooded troll. Eridan swears that it was the first time he had ever seen his matesprit so red in the face. But after a few nights Karkat got over his fit and they lived happily and eventually moved off to explore the galaxy when they reached adulthood.


End file.
